JungHope Dancer AU : Peach
by Hosbee
Summary: Lenggok cantik tubuh wanita, centang. Gemulai gerak sarat nafsu, centang. Musik seksi bergairah, centang. Jeon Jeongguk, centang. Lee Jayoung,- oke dia tak bisa. / Jung Hoseok kemarilah, kau harus menggantikan gadis itu./ Atau bagaimana mereka harus menari dengan profesional ditengah kecamuk nafsu untuk saling menyentuh dan memiliki. JUNGHOPE w/ uke!Hoseok. Please enjoyy


**Peach**

.

.

.

 **By entitas_nugu**

.

.

.

 **Disc** : **Bangtan punya Tuhan semata, nggak usah ngaku-ngaku.**

 **Warn** : **uke! Hoseok, Seme! Jeongguk, wild language, cursing, sexual tention, grinding? Lol, dirty af, OOC**

.

.

.

 **Notes** : **JungHope dancer AU, idol!Jeongguk, back-up dancer!Hoseok. Kenapa judulnya Peach? Karena Jeongguk suka IU, dan Hoseok secantik persik.**

Oke, nggak usah muntah gitu.

.

.

.

 **Untuk semua yang mencintai Jung Hoseok, wabil khusus uke!Hoseok shipper, JungHope? C'mon, they are pretty good kok X'D**

 **.**

Pelatih menatap gusar Jayoung. Air mukanya lelah dan frustasi. Tidak hanya dia, tapi juga Jeongguk yang sedang minum. Mungkin ia tidak mengeluh ini-itu, -ia tahu sulitnya menjadi penari dengan ekspresi bagus- namun tampak jelas dari sengalan nafasnya yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Keringat membanjir sejak tadi. Dancer wanita di ruangan itu mati-matian berusaha tidak melihat Jeongguk yang tengah basah berkeringat, itu tidak sehat untuk mental yang sedang kacau.

Jayoung berkacak pinggang. Dadanya serasa terbakar. Ia menyesal, dulu saat pelatih mengumumkan comeback Jeongguk kali ini akan menggunakan dancer wanita sebagai pendamping utama, ia sangat bersemangat. Jayoung berlatih keras agar bisa satu panggung dengan Jeongguk. Mengalahkan dancer lain yang juga mengejar ambisi yang sama. Bisa berdekatan, bersentuhan, menatap mata Jeongguk dan membuat cemburu seluruh penggemar-nya. Ia selalu menantikan kesempatan ini.

Namun saat ia berhasil menjadi dancer utama, segalanya berjalan tidak sesuai rencana. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Jeongguk seorang diri.

Jayoung pikir dia cukup profesional ketika harus menari seksi bersama siapapun. Ia bisa menggoda Jeongguk karena ia lebih ini Jeongguk, pemuda yang bahkan baru mengenal angka dua di depan umur-nya.

Tapi Jeongguk betul-betul seorang bintang. Tidak diragukan lagi mengapa ia bisa debut seorang diri diantara trainee yang lain. Pandangan mata yang sarat nafsu dan gairah, gerakan tarik ulur yang menyusahkan, suara dalam menghanyutkan. Jayoung tak bisa menghadapi ini. Ia diganggu, terganggu, terangsang. Pelatih meneriakinya yang tampak sangat lemah, tampak seperti pelacur, tampak mudah dikendalikan. Sangat tidak cantik. Tak berseni.

" Jayoung-ah, kubilang kuasai dirimu! Tatap mata-nya dan buat Jeongguk tergila-gila padamu! Kita sudah mencoba ini berulang kali, dan berhenti memerah!"

" kau bisa menggantiku, Pelatih." Jayoung menyerah, ia tidak mungkin bisa menari dengan Jeongguk secara profesional. Ia kalah oleh aura dominasi Jeon Jeongguk. Oleh nafsu yang timbul hanya dari tatapan mata.

" mengganti? Kau pikir semudah itu? kalau kau saja tidak bisa bagaimana dengan yang lain?! aku mengerti kau menginginkan bocah ini dalam arti lain, tapi tidak bisakah kau mengesampingkan perasaanmu?" Pelatih menatap gemas, sedikit memohon, sedikit mengejek, sedikit ironis. Dancer lain kasak-kusuk, yang pria menahan tawa sementara yang wanita mulai mencibir.

" yak! Diamlah. Aku tahu kalian juga mengincar posisi Jayoung sejak awal. Aku masih tidak paham kalian bisa mempunyai hasrat seksual pada bocah ini." Pelatih hanya menatap Jayoung, tapi tentu saja sindiran-nya mampu mendiamkan sekelompok wanita yang bergosip sejak tadi. Dancer-dancer pria kini tak bisa menahan tawa. Betul, bahwa suasana tegang ini terlalu ketat untuk sekedar melempar guyonan. Namun wajah masam gadis-gadis itu rasanya sayang sekali untuk tidak ditertawakan. Pada akhirnya mereka tergelak, tak kuasa menahan tawa. Meskipun tentu saja langsung dapat pandangan mematikan dari gadis-gadis, terlebih pelatih.

" hei Jung Hoseok kemarilah." Panggil pelatih dingin. Perut Hoseok mendadak mulas. Ia mengutuk suara tawa-nya yang benar-benar liar. Shit. Harusnya ia diam saja, tidak mencuri perhatian begini. Jujur saja ia lebih senang diteriaki seperti Jayoung daripada dipanggil dengan nada putus asa begitu.

" ini dia… ini dia…" Jongin masih sempat menyeringai puas sambil berbisik saat Hoseok berdiri. Tak terganggu pada lirikan Hoseok yang menyuruhnya diam.

" ya pelatih?"

" kau melihat latihan mereka tadi? Kau bisa menghafal gerakan-nya, kan? Sekarang lakukan itu dengan Jeongguk." Putus pelatih final.

Ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari jantung Hoseok. Berdebam di perut, membuatnya ingin muntah sekarang juga. Wajahnya memucat panik, ditambah gelak tawa teman-teman-nya yang mengerikan. Sekali ia tergelincir ke sumur neraka.

" pelatih… aku pria. bagaimana bisa-"

"-kau salah satu dancer terbaik disini, kau seorang pria, kau tak mungkin punya hasrat pada Jeongguk, aku yakin kau lebih pro daripada Jayoung maupun semua gadis disini."

" tap-tapi aku tak mungkin… kau tahu, dipanggung-"

" tenang saja, kau tak akan tampil menggantikan Jayoung, aku belum gila. Hanya beri gadis-gadis ini contoh yang baik, oke? Aku percaya kau bisa."

Langkah Hoseok terasa berat, pundaknya mendadak kaku saat melihat senyum pasrah dan memaksa pelatih. Jenis senyum yang tidak bisa kau tolak karena kau kasihan sekaligus takut.

" lakukan saja Hoseok-ah… kau yang terbaik. Kau pasti bisa. Ini hanya Jeongguk dan bahkan bukan Lee Hyori." Dalam hati Hoseok meyakinkan. Biasanya Hoseok santai melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. tidak ada yang lebih menegangkan dari battle dance, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa terintimidasi. Oleh harapan pelatih, kekesalan Jayoung, antisipasi kawan-nya yang lain, dan Jeongguk. Bocah itu hanya berdiri disana. Tapi tatapan lurus-nya seolah merekam setiap gerak-gerik Hoseok.

Mereka berfokus di lagu bagian kedua, saat nanti Hoseok akan pelan-pelan berjalan dari belakang dan memerangkap Jeongguk dengan gerakan semenggoda mungkin. Lalu ia akan maju ke depan Jeongguk, menari layaknya streptis kurang belaian. Kemudian Jeongguk akan berpura-pura menggerayangi tubuhnya,- tidak. Menggerayangi tubuh Jayoung dari perut naik ke dada. Tugas utamanya- tidak, shit. Tugas utama Jayoung adalah meliuk-liukan tubuhnya di depan Jeongguk. Kalau perlu menggesekkan pantatnya di selangkangan anak itu juga. Yikes.

Hoseok menanti chorus satu dengan cemas. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi Jeongguk dan gerakan-nya yang penuh dosa. Ia menarik nafas lelah, entah mengapa jemarinya mendadak tremor.

Selangkah, tiga, lima… Hoseok menatap leher, tengkuk, punggung Jeongguk yang tampak kokoh dari dekat. Ototnya menonjol, tertutup sempurna kaos tipis putih. Hoseok baru menyadari bahwa bocah itu benar-benar memiliki tubuh 'hyung' di usia yang sangat muda.

Jemari Hoseok bergetar semakin hebat ketika tangan-nya merayap seperti ular, melewati tulang belikat menuju rusuk. Hoseok mencoba sedapat mungkin untuk tidak menempelkan jarinya, menjaga sebisa mungkin tidak merapatkan tubuhnya di punggung Jeongguk. Menghindari skinship sekecil mungkin.

" apa Jeongguk semacam kuman? Rabalah dada-nya. Kapan lagi kau bisa menyentuh selebriti seperti dia? Ribuan wanita antre hanya untuk high five dengan-nya." musik dimatikan, disela omelan pelatih. Cekikikan menggema , membuat jantung Hoseok lepas lagi.

" kenapa tak kau lakukan sendiri? Ini sangat memalukan pelatih. Aku tak akan ragu meraba Hyuna tapi ini Jeongguk. Lelaki, bocah pula. Apa aku ini semacam pedophile?" entah karena tekanan yang sangat besar dari orang-orang di ruangan itu, atau Hoseok saja yang panik, akhirnya ia menggerutu. Melempar keluhan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

" Yak," suara pelatih dingin, menahan kesal ditenggorokan. Ia menatap lurus ke arah Hoseok, bersedekap tidak sabar. Ini dia, Hoseok merutuk mulutnya yang benar-benar sampah. Harusnya ia bisa menahan diri, bukan-nya menggertak begitu.

" apa aku harus mengajarimu dasar lagi? Apa kau lupa arti kata 'profesional'? Aku tak peduli berapa lama kau di dunia tari. Tapi jika kau mengeluh hanya karena kau harus berperan sebagai wanita, aku tak jamin kau akan lama di sini." Nada yang kaku mampu mendesirkan ngilu di punggung Hoseok. Ia menelan ludah susah.

" ya, aku mengerti pelatih." Hoseok menunduk, tak berani membalas tatapan tajam itu.

Pelatih bertepuk tangan, memecah hening yang tadi datang. Ia meminta operator memainkan musik lagi. Bersiap untuk latihan.

Chorus satu diputar. Satu langkah, dua… empat…

Lepaskan dirimu, wanita paling cantik Jung Hoseok.

Tenggorokan-nya bergetar, menghipnotis dirinya sendiri. Uh, betapa keras ia bekerja.

Tubuh Jeongguk hangat, kokoh dan keras. Mungkin tubuhnya hanya terbuat dari otot. Hidung lancip Hoseok menyentuh tengkuk Jeongguk. Bau parfum, shampoo dan keringat bercampur. Hoseok tak menyangka menjadi artis adalah selalu harum bahkan setelah dua jam latihan.

Chorus berakhir. Tangan liciknya merayap, meraba. Sesensual mungkin. Sisi punggung, naik lagi ke dada, langsung ke tengah, diantara tulang rusuk. Hoseok baru menyadari dada Jeongguk yang begitu luasnya. Mulai dari detik ini Hoseok mengakui sepenuh hati bahwa ia iri, seiri-irinya pada Jeongguk. Selain pada bakat, wajah, umur, juga tubuh sempurna di usia muda. Pria mana yang tidak memendam caci pada bocah ini? tak bisa dibandingkan dengan Hoseok yang bahkan tidak lebih tinggi, kurus, dan tidak tampan.

" OKE NICE! FACE TO FACE, BABY! Get the chemistry!" pelatih berseru puas.

Reflek mereka berdua berpandangan. Damn. Hoseok ingin mati sekarang juga.

Jeongguk… Jeongguk… Ya Tuhan kenapa-?

Kenapa Jeongguk jadi terlihat tampan dan menggiurkan?

No blushing. No awkward. No bitch.

Hoseok berusaha menguasai dirinya. Meskipun seluruh tubuhnya menghangat, menegang, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Ia ingin memotong tatapan itu, ia tak ingin terjebak lama-lama dalam perangkap Jeon Jeongguk. Tapi belum sempat ia bereaksi, pinggang-nya diraih cepat, diputar, hingga kini ia depan Jeongguk. Siap meniru wanita jalang. Hoseok dapat merasakan Jeongguk tengah menyeringai di telinga-nya.

" lepaskan dirimu, sayang." Bisikan Jeongguk seperti mantra, seperti komando. Membius Hoseok untuk menurut begitu saja. Tapi, no. Hoseok adalah pro. Ia bisa menguasai dirinya lebih baik dari ini. Ia tak akan menyerah hanya karena perintah seperti itu.

" shit, kau pikir kau siapa, huh?" Hoseok memutus jeratan mata mereka. Fokus menatap dirinya sendiri di cermin. Ekspresi yang dibuat semenggoda mungkin, dia adalah 'Queen' dipanggung ini, dialah yang akan membuat Jeongguk menjadi liar, menurut dan memohon padanya untuk digoda.

Jeongguk mendesis tak senang, ia tak suka dibantah, apalagi dalam kuasa lagu-nya. di territory yang ia bisa dapatkan seorang diri. Jeongguk menyeringai, tentu saja. Ia akan membuat Hoseok seperti pelacur murahan, sama seperti Jayoung. Sama seperti wanita-wanita lain yang menari atas dasar nafsu yang kalut. Ia tak akan kalah dalam perang ini.

Sentuhan Jeongguk dipinggang Hoseok makin erat, makin menjurus. Menyengat seperti sulur listrik. Hoseok tak tahu sejak kapan telapak tangan berurat itu sudah mencapai perut ratanya. Menekan. Membelai lembut, merambat naik terus ke dada. Sulur listrik itu makin panjang, makin menggetarkan, makin menanaskan. Hoseok mati-matian menyingkirkan lengan kokoh Jeongguk dari tubuhnya. Tapi itu sulit.

Jayoung tak terlalu tinggi, ketika ia bertatapan dengan Jeongguk bahkan ia harus mendongak. Itu… yang selalu Hoseok lihat. Tapi bodohnya Hoseok baru menyadari bahwa tingginya tak terlampau jauh dari bocah itu. ketika ia menoleh ke belakang untuk, katakanlah bagian dari koreografi, matanya langsung bertemu pandang dengan Jeongguk. Ia tak ingat seberapa dekat jarak wajah mereka, tapi hidungnya nyaris bersentuhan. Oh, atau malah sudah. Hoseok hanya perlu memiringkan wajahnya sedikit lalu mereka sudah pasti ciuman.

Ia tak tahu apa yang teman-teman-nya lihat atau pikirkan, tapi ia merasa pipinya memanas, hangat sampai tumit.

" OHMYGODDD"

" aww… mata suciku…!"

" Jeongguk-ah tidakkk…!"

" omona~~~ kapalku berlayar!"

Fuck.

Tubuh Hoseok makin kaku mendengar teriakan nyaring disekitarnya. Jeongguk menyeringai, sadar wajah Hoseok yang memerah. Antara geli dan terpesona, ia memalingkan muka.

" Hoseok-ah jangan hiraukan mereka! fokus! Kau hampir berhasil! Jeongguk-ah simpan ciumanmu sampai akhir!" instruksi pelatih malah membuat Hosok makin mengutuk nasibnya. Koor gema 'kyaa~~~' tak henti. Seperti rombongan gagak senja hari. Menyeramkan.

Jeongguk melanjutkan solo-nya ketika perlahan Hoseok mundur dan menghilang. Well, ia nanti akan datang lagi menjelang akhir lagu untuk encore mengerikan yang pasti akan menjadi mimpi buruk untuk malam-nya yang panjang.

Hoseok merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding kaca. Ia baru sadar jemarinya bergetar hebat. Kakinya lemas, dan jatungnya berdebam asal-asalan. Entah mengapa ia begitu kalut, adrenaline menukik tinggi dan terjun lurus ke perut. Berulang dan rasa mualnya makin menyesakkan. Ini gila, tapi heol… menggairahkan. Oke, bukan hanya cara menari Jeongguk yang terlalu provokatif, tapi udara yang rasanya semakin berat dan panas. Hoseok mengatur nafasnya yang jatuh satu-satu ke lantai.

Lagu hampir berakhir ketika Hoseok berdiri di belakang Jeongguk dengan gugup. Ini dia… ini dia…

" HOSEOK-AH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" pelatih berteriak nyaring ketika – entah mengapa Hoseok membeku ditempat. Terjebak dalam delusi kotor terlalu lama hingga tak sadar bagian koreo-nya hampir terlewat.

Jeongguk seorang pro, ketika ia menarik tangan Hoseok. Ia tak akan membiarkan latihan ini harus diulang lagi hanya karena kesalahan kecil Jung Hoseok di akhir lagu. Ia menyadarkan Hoseok dari lalaland-nya dalam sekali sentak. Tanpa menuggu respon Hoseok, ia menarik pinggang ramping itu dalam pelukan, merapatkan tubuh, memiringkan wajah agar menemukan sudut paling pas untuk ciuman.

Semua serba cepat, serba buru-buru, berantakan. Hoseok tak sadar jiwanya sudah minggat entah kemana. Yang bisa ia pahami hanya tubuhnya kosong tak berjiwa. Digerakkan Jeongguk sesuka hati. Seperti marionette dalam kuasa jemari. Apa ini yang selalu Jayoung rasakan ketika ia menari dengan Jeongguk? Didominasi? Dan bodohnya menurut saja?

No.

Hoseok tak mau kalah oleh seorang bocah. Ia bukan Jayoung yang tak becus menari hanya karena di hadapkan pada Jeon Jeongguk.

Dalam sekali kedip, Hoseok merangkum kesadaran yang masih tersisa di kepala. Melepaskan cengkraman Jeongguk di tangan-nya dan menyeringai nakal. Ia menangkup dua sisi rahang Jeongguk yang keras, mendekat dan memiringkan wajah, proaktif mencari sudut ciuman yang nyaman untuk diri sendiri.

Ini dia…

Musik berhenti. Nafas berhenti. Ciuman berhenti, kurang dari satu centi. Antiklimaks yang justru Hoseok tunggu, ia senang tidak menuruti nafsunya saja untuk lepas menyambar bibir ranum Jeongguk yang minta dilumat itu.

Ketegangan sesaat di ruang latihan berganti keriuhan missal dari semua orang.

Hoseok masih dapat mendengar siulan Jongin, pujian tak henti pelatih, tangisan gadis-gadis, dan koor rasa jijik dari dancer pria lain.

Hoseok akan melepaskan tangkupan-nya saat dekapan dipinggang-nya malah mengerat, menahan ia bergerak. Hoseok membuka mata heran, dan refleks membuang wajah ketika Jeongguk mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya. Meleset, hanya sampai di sudut bibir. Benar, rupanya ada yang terbawa suasana.

Hoseok melepaskan tangkupan-nya, mendorong bahu Jeongguk menjauh. Menyadarkan bocah itu bahwa opera sabun sudah berakhir. Jeongguk tersentak, sekilas menatap Hoseok sebelum akhirnya menunduk dalam.

Mereka terjebak dalam canggung masing-masing. Perasaan yang diaduk antara kaget, gairah, malu, takut, kenekatan, seperti ramuan maha pahit dan getir. Memualkan, mencekat tenggorokan. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam diantara gemuruh sorak sorai. Tak tahu harus bagaimana atau apa.

Hoseok kembali ke pangkuan Jongin. Tidak, bukan pangkuan romantis macam itu. Lebih seperti Hoseok jatuh menimpa Jongin dan larut tertawa bersama dancer lain yang datang menggerubungi Hoseok dengan celoteh rupa-rupa. Sementara Jeongguk pergi ke sudut, ke samping pelatih dan bicara serius tentang evaluasi pertunjukan.

" aku heran tak ada yang menyadari-nya…" gumam pelatih sambil menulis sesuatu di papan kecilnya.

" ya?"

" ya? improvisasi paling akhir dimana kau gagal mencium-nya. Itu, epik sekali. Kau tahu, aku malah berharap kalian akan berciuman panas dan jadi santapan kamera." Ujar pelatih datar. Tidak jelas apa maksud-nya, antara menyindir atau mendukung. Tapi apapun alasan-nya, hati Jeongguk tetap berkedut ngilu. Tetap berdesir takut.

Jeongguk tak ingin melanjutkan obrolan ini. tak ingin menatap pelatih, ia hanya ingin membersihkan ini semua selicin mungkin. Menganggap apa-apa yang sudah terjadi hanya mimpi. Kalau tak tinggi rasa gengsinya, tentulah ia akan senang hati bersujud, meminta pelatih merahasiakan ini. Tapi… pelatih itu sama liciknya seperti rubah.

" lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Tapi hati-hatilah, jalan yang kau tempuh berbahaya. Jika kau ceroboh seperti tadi, aku yakin kau akan terpeleset bahkan sebelum kau sempat mengambil langkah kedua." Nasihat pelatih berdenging di telinga Jeongguk. Memaksa ia mengangkat wajah, berhadapan langsung dengan muka dingin membekukan. Tak sampai menjawab, Jeongguk hanya memalingkan wajah, bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa. Sial. Tak sengaja ia melihat Hoseok tengah memperhatikan-nya. Hanya selintas, karena Hoseok buru-buru melengos. Tapi dari selintas penuh misteri itu, Jeongguk tahu. Merah menyala, jelas di pipi gembil Jung Hoseok. Seperti persik di musim semi. Cantik dan menggiurkan. Jeongguk ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya. Tapi persik itu masih digantung di pohon, dan memanjat pohon-nya selalu menggelincirkan.

" dia cute, oh." Jeongguk tak pernah suka seringai licik pelatih, tapi entah mengapa kali ini senyum penuh muslihat itu rasanya menyenangkan. Ketika pelatih berbisik, menggoda Jeongguk sambil diam-diam turut memperhatikan Jung Hoseok yang berusaha keras menutupi salah tingkahnya, di perhatikan pria paling tampan dan orang paling galak bersamaan.

" apa pelatih pikir aku menciumnya karena dia cute? Siapa aku? Bocah lima tahun? Jung Hoseok itu… cutie yang seksi. Apalagi saat dia menari, God…"

Pelatih mendelik heran, tak menyangka mendengar komentar mesum begitu dari sang idola. " apa itu? ya ampun… kau benar-benar sudah legal."

.

.

.

 **End**

Jeykey udah legal kak, jadi tolong maafkan aku yang menistakan our baby bunny menjadi cowok mesum yang hobi firlting. Lagipula manhandling!Kook adalah salah satu best concept ever menurut gue, jadi sorry not sorry.

Terima kasih telah membaca JungHope. Nggak banyak cuap-cuap, gue lagi agak-agak emo.

Entitas_nugu pamit,

Chao~~~


End file.
